


A Multifaceted Response to Loss

by caracaner



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caracaner/pseuds/caracaner
Summary: Harold在和Samaritan的大战中死去，John又该何去何从？这个故事就是这样的设定。





	A Multifaceted Response to Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A multifaceted response to loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149194) by [Sunnyrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea). 



> This is a tranlation work from Sunnyrea's work "A Multifaceted Response to Loss". I loved it so much the moment I finished reading it, so I decided more Chinese friends should see it. Hope this translation isn't too bad, cuz my Chinese is super bad.

梗概：  
TM与Samaritan的大战以两个人工智能的双双殒灭告终，而机器分队唯一失去的，就是Harold。John回到Iris身边想要重新过上正常人的生活，很快他就开始产生幻觉看到Harold。

原作者笔记：  
这是一个发生在平行时空的故事，不过是真是假又有谁会知道呢？我是在第五季初开始写的，然后发现根本停不下来。我觉得应该在原剧结尾的时候完成这个故事。另外，我真的很喜欢在我的同人里折磨角色。提前跟大家道个歉。：）

第一章

John在Iris家门口站了整整一分钟才终于按下了门铃。不到十秒钟门开了，Iris看到他惊得叫出了声。

“你好啊，Iris。”

“我得说，”她站在门口说道，“我没想到还能再见到你，John。”

“我也没盼着你还会等我。”

她嘴角动了动，带着不赞同的意思；John知道他说错话了。“我没有等你，John，”Iris这么说着，换了换姿势然后笑了。“但我一直在这儿。”

她退了一步，让John进了门。

—————  
John从来没想过退路，他一直都觉得自己会死。在他离开Iris之后，他从没想过如果自己在大战后活下来要怎么办。可能一切会回到他第一次见Finch那时的样子，号码可能会依旧源源不断；也或者根本就没有人工智能了，Finch和他会成为都市侠客传说，会成为私家侦探，或者在乡下买房子终老；那会是Harold专门给退休杀手的养老屋。John唯一没有想到的是，从来没有列入可能的是——Harold死了，而他活着。他想都没想过会看着Harold死在他面前，自己手上全是他的血。Shaw像疯子一样不要命地冲进枪林弹雨；Root只能拼了命地拉住她；TM尖叫着，发泄自己的暴怒和恐惧；而John，John就只能这么眼睁睁看着满地鲜血四溢，看着Harold死去。

但战争终归还是结束了，两个人工智能都化为乌有，而 Harold，也确实是死了。那么John也必须决定接下来怎么办。Root和Shaw还有彼此，而John连看着她们都做不到。

“即使没有了机器，”Root说，“即使…”她的声音开始颤抖，“即使没了Harold我们还是……”

John不留情面地瞪了她一眼，她便不再说话。

“Reese，你不能就这么走了。”Shaw插进来。

“我不能留在这儿。”

John心里有个黑洞，时刻叫嚣着要吞没他的全部灵魂，而这样的他去找了Iris。他过去的确抛弃了她，但John相信自己对她的判断，更重要的是，她不认识Harold。

—————

“说吧，John。”John在Iris搅动杯子里的冰块的时候望着她笑了一下。“你突然在我家门口出现，现在我们俩又一起吃饭。你是不是该给我一点解释？”她抿了口水，“虽然解释从来不是你的强项。”

John清了清嗓子。“我之前跟你说过的。”

“的少得可怜的一点点东西。”她纠正了他。

“都结束了，”John说完了这句话。

Iris皱了皱眉。“结束？”

“我想要阻止的那些人，我…我参与的那场战争。”Iris的表情有些变化，她心里憋着的那股火气似乎在渐渐消失。“我们赢了，不惜一切代价，所以现在一切都结束了。”

“然后你就回来找我了？”

John两只手叠放在桌上，盯着自己的盘子，空盘子白亮得灼伤了他早已暗淡的心。“Iris，你了解我，比这个世界上任何一个人都多。”

Iris望着他看了很久。“John，出什么事了？你是不是…”她的眼神尽可能地隔着桌子在John 身上打量。“你受伤了吗？”

John深吸了口气，摇了摇头。“受伤的不是我。”

“是别的谁？”

John清了清嗓子，努力把注意力集中到当下。“我希望你给我个机会让我们俩重新开始。”

她撇了撇嘴。“我们俩？”

“我知道是我主动分手，是我放弃了我们两个人，但那个时候太危险了。”

“真的会有安全的时候吗，John？”

“现在就是。”

她碰了碰自己的叉子，在桌面上划来划去，然后抬头。“John，你现在是这么说了，万一又有什么事情发生，万一又有什么人你想救，怎么办？”

“我没办法拯救所有人，”他的声音哑哑的，Iris皱了皱眉。John又清清自己的喉咙，挺直了腰。“我现在只想好好做一个警察。”

Iris挤出一个笑容。“你不是个真正的警察，John。”

John觉得自己是笑着在回应她的，“我会尽力的，你得给我个机会。”

她缓缓地吸了口气，把自己散开的一缕头发放到耳后。“我怎么知道你不会又一次抛下我，在你觉得有麻烦的时候？”

John就这么望着她。“因为我再没有地方可去了。”

———

他们花了两个月约会，吃饭，时不时到公园散步，甚至还去看了些电影，然后John就从他荒凉的“John Riley”的公寓里搬到了Iris家。她的家也不大，不过John也从来不需要多大的豪宅，而Iris也做了些改装好让他搬进来。她又买了一个衣柜放在卧室，移走了自己的一些裙子给John腾了空间出来。John除了自己的西装之外没什么东西，就是枪太多了。大部分的枪都锁在储物柜里，只有少部分零零散散遍布整个房子，当然Iris肯定找不到。

“Bear怎么办？”他们三个在Shaw第三喜欢的中餐厅里碰面的时候她问John。

“Bear怎么了？”

“如果你要去当你的好好先生，共同监护权就不好使了。”

Root撇了Shaw一眼，看着她吞了一个饺子。“Shaw想说的是，Bea的情绪有点低落，因为Harry现在—”

“是Harold，”John粗暴地打断她。“他一直不喜欢你这么叫他。”

Root皱了皱眉，但还是什么都没说。她清清自己的喉咙把Bear唤到了脚边。“Bear最亲的就是你了。”

“它和你们也都能好好相处。它不认识Iris，所以最好还是跟着你俩。”

John退出卡座起身要走，Shaw在之前抓住了他的手臂。“你现在是要把我们都赶走是吗？Harold一不在我们就无足轻重了是不是？”

John甩开了她的手。“照顾好Bear，别老喂它太多大骨头了。”

John 没带照片，没纪念物。他把回忆都放在它们该待的地方了，锁得好好的。

“一本书都没有吗，John？”Iris看他提着那一个包就来了。

John把自己的棉衬衫叠在一个抽屉里，内衣放在另一个，每双袜子裹成球放在顶层抽屉。他的两块手表也都在里面。Iris给他买了一把梳子和所有的洗漱用品放在浴室。

“你要洗澡总不算是秘密吧，”Iris取笑他。

John只从地铁站拿了一个东西——笔记本电脑。他把它放在底下的抽屉里，从来不用。只是有时候，Iris和客户晚上有约的时候，他就把抽屉打开看着电脑，就好像电脑要和他说点什么似的；就好像电脑和他一样，也在深深地思念故人。

Iris和John常在中央公园散步。公园离警局很近，也算是诺大的城市里少有的自然资源了。

“这里很平静，但也是匆匆忙忙的，”Iris说，“有葱葱郁郁的树总比汽车喇叭乱按让人心情好。”

John则不一样，只要离开警局就能让他心情好些，但跟案子没什么关系。“呼吸点新鲜空气总是好的。”

这个回答总是让Iris发笑。“你在纽约可没有什么新鲜空气。”

但是，中央公园也有个问题。

“机器是无所不在的…”

中央公园是John最初和Harold相处的地点之一。每次他经过一个带摄像头的路灯，脑子里就是Harold讲机器的声音；他看到Harold就坐长椅上，在John身边跟他讲号码；他看到Harold解开了Bear的绳子让它去和别的狗玩耍；他看到Harold站在毕世达喷泉边上。他记起自己在老鹰雕像旁边跟Harold开鸟的玩笑，Harold翻了个白眼，说，“鸟的玩笑永远都不过时对吧！”

“John？”Iris碰碰他的胳膊，把他从回忆里拉了回来。“你刚刚心不在焉呢。”

John时时刻刻都能看到Harold，在他们去过的所有地方，每棵树下都播放着他俩的对话，每座大桥下，每个他们经过的人，都带着Harold的声音。Iris在他身边讲着话，拉着他的手，是不是讲些让他发笑的话，她的声音却始终掩盖不了Harold的。

John亲吻Iris的时候，想到的是Harold。

John是喜欢她的，她聪明又漂亮，还懂他，至少她能看出他不是个警察，还肯保守秘密，这就很了不起了。这个世上还能接受他的正常人里，Iris已经是他能做到最亲密的关系了。

但她不是Harold；她永远也不能把他从黑暗里拯救出来，不能给他一个目标，不会只是把他当成武器，而是从心里珍惜他，想要他一直活着。她没有Harold的天赋，他的笑，还有每次看到John九死一生地回来时脸上的表情。

“John…”Iris在唇边轻轻唤他。

John想到了Harold的双唇，想象着自己抚摸着他的短发。他想象着Harold的胸口抵着自己的，Harold的唇发着狠地吻着他。

“天哪John！”Iris喘息着，John抚摸着她的红发，用脸颊去感受她滑嫩的皮肤。

有时在床上，John拥着Iris，一闭眼却全是Harold。他能摸到Harold 的脸，他摘掉了眼睛，只剩一双湛蓝的眼睛望着他。

Iris弓起身子，她的胸贴着John的，John吻着她的唇，他抚摸着她的身子，不住地呢喃“Iris，Iris，Iris”，仿佛只有这样才能屏蔽掉脑海中Harold的脸。

 

第二章

刚开始还只是一闪而过，影子似的。他觉得自己看到了身影熟悉的谁走过，或者远处有人等他。他告诉自己他什么都不知道，他不知道到底怎么了——到底是谁——事实上，他知道，一开始他就知道。除了那个人，还会有谁。

“John，我想问你点事儿。”一天Iris在家里整理顾客的文件的时候跟他说着。

John撇撇嘴，“让我猜猜，心理医生那种谈话？”

她笑了一下，然后飞快地收起笑容。“跟你的遭遇有关的。”

John抱起手臂，“我怎么了？”

“你之前离开我的时候。”John咬紧了牙关。Iris扬扬眉，靠在了桌上。“你说有一场战争；我知道得不多，你也没怎么跟我讲，你们在和谁对抗？”

“Iris，我不能……”

“不不不，我想说的不是这个。”John听着皱了皱眉，“我想聊的是：你到底失去了谁？”

John还是控制不住的全身僵硬了一点，除了这一点他几乎没怎么动。“我失去了谁？”

“我知道你失去了某个人，John，在这场我不知道的战斗里，你失去了一个亲近的人。”

John皱了皱眉，短暂地考虑了一下直接把她扔出窗外，“你什么都不懂。”

“我懂你，可能全，但我能从你的行为里看出来。”John望了眼门口，但没动。Iris重新站直，却也没靠近。“你跟我讲过你认识的一个警察殉职的事儿。几个月之前你在我家门口，做出的表情和之前一样。你现在时不时也是那副表情；有时在公园，有时在你以为我没看你的时候。”

John挺直了身体，整了整夹克，微微地摇了摇头，没去看她。“那你想让我说什么呢，Iris？”

“我想你把它说出来。不管是谁，John……”她向前一步摸了摸他的手臂，John低头望着她。“我希望你可以信任我，让我来帮你。”

“你帮不了我的。这件事真的不行。”

“你不告诉我怎么知道。”她微笑着，放开了手。“求你了，John，只要你……”她叹了一声，轻轻问他，“你失去了谁？”

John突然看到了Harold，越过Iris的肩头。他就在她后面，就在窗户左边。他也望着John，眼镜端端正正，双手垂在两侧，背靠着墙。他望着John笑。

John倏地闭上眼，猛吸一口气，想压住急剧加速的心跳。

“怎么了？”

John因为Iris的抚摸睁开眼。顺着她的肩头看过去，却只有空空的白色的墙。Harold没有站在那儿，只有一束阳光。大脑的小把戏而已。

John会梦到他失去Harold那一天，就是正正好那一刻。他想要清醒，想要改变结局，想要Harold可以重新呼吸。每一次他都会失败，每一次Harold都难逃厄运——一声惨叫，眼睛碎成两半，倒下的时候还在嘴边的“John”。

如果John够幸运的话，他能跟Harold告别，能给他最后一个吻，能抱着他，看他流尽自己的血。

更多的梦里John不够幸运，Root和Shaw会让他粉身碎骨，而Harold空洞无物的眼睛望着。

“没错了。”Fusco站在一家促销的电子产品店门口说。“经理说七点之前Danie一直在这儿。该进这里看看了。”

“我们得去看看里面有没有监控。”John说。

“如果他们卖这玩意儿，自己还不用就真的够蠢了。”

“有很多人就是这么蠢，Lionel。”

Fusco哼了一声。“那我可不知道。”他拍拍John的胸口，“别忘了你的警徽，虽然来得不够光明正大，但我觉得你用得越来越顺手了。”

“谢谢夸奖Lionel。”干巴巴的语调。

Fusco笑着开了门。John往两人身后望了一眼，应该没人尾随，这案子也难有什么惊天反转，谋杀，家族纠纷，激情犯罪，没什么预谋。但他还是觉得有什么不对劲。

正当他转身回去跟着Fusco，他看到Harold在对街。John突然呆住，脑子里开始数数，眼睛都不敢眨。Harold就站在橱窗边上。数到五，他冲了出去。

“卧槽……喂，Riley！Fusco在身后喊。

John在街上跌跌撞撞。一辆卡车在Harold面前急刹车，出租车朝着John大按喇叭。John 在路中间被一辆大东风逼停，直到卡车开走，他立马接着追。等终于到了对面人行道，他已经气喘吁吁。星巴克橱窗里只有自己的倒影，他左右张望着，那边都没有那个穿着名贵西装戴眼镜的小个子男人。

“Riley，你什么毛病？”

John转身，望着现在在自己身后的Fusco。又有一辆出租车开过，司机用波斯语骂了他俩之后开走了。

“我以为我……”

“以为什么……？”Fusco喘着气，跟着这小子跑真是累人。“以为你在玩老鹰捉小鸡？虽然很残忍，但是你输了朋友。”

John摇头，“我以为我看见了…”他深呼吸，理了理衣服。“没事儿，真的没事儿。”

“没有奖品的百米冲刺，哈？”

John只是摇头，“还是去录嫌疑人口供吧。”

“John，你到底…”

“不说了Lionel，走，工作。”

John抬手拦住过来的车辆，又走回对街。他听到Fusco在他身后叹气但还是跟了上来。John不想再看到他看见Harold那个地方。

 

John在家门口找钥匙。今天的案子是一个被自己女儿杀了的56岁男人。被害人戴着方框眼镜，他颀长的女儿则是一头棕发。那之后John的手在口袋里藏着，抖了一个小时。试了三次他才把门打开。他舒了口气，转身关上门把钥匙放进玻璃碗里。他掏出了自己的皮夹，望了好久，皮都磨破了，角被Bear撕坏了，这是Harold买的生日礼物。

“John？”

John急忙把钱包放在桌上，走进客厅。电视在播新闻，声音很低，他只能读唇语才知道在讲什么。

“嘿。”Iris走进客厅，擦了擦手，“做了些意面。”

“做的？”

她得意地笑。“我做饭可大有长进，多亏了你。“她用毛巾指着他说。“你好歹也帮帮忙，总不能天天吃外卖吧。”

John的表情变了，因为他记得Harold说过几乎一模一样的话。

“人不能靠外卖活下去，Mr. Reese。”

“那你想吃什么？Harold。”

Harold笑着望着他，John还记得那个调皮的笑，除了他没人见过。

“我可以给你做饭呀，Mr. Reese，想吃通心粉还是意大利面？”

“John？”John突然惊醒回现实，看着Iris。Iris又上下打量着他。她微微皱了皱眉，把毛巾扔到角落的凳子上。

“John，你还好吗！”

John点头，望着电视。“没事儿，案子太烦。”

“你说谎我能看出来的。John。”John转身望着她，竭力阻止了自己说“不你看不出来”。

Iris继续，“你不想跟我说可以，但你必须跟谁聊聊。我有好几个一流的心理医生。”

“你也知道'治疗'这个词本身就让人头皮发麻的吧。”

Iris歪着头，交叉着双手。“John，你要跟我在一起，就必须好好照顾你自己。我不能看着你在我家里变成疯子还什么都不做。我不是那种人。”

“我知道。”

“那就答应我你一定要去找谁谈谈，一定要把你心里那块黑洞挖空，它会毁了你的。”

John叹气，望望自己的鞋，又抬头看Iris。Harold就站在她后面，他倚着餐桌，双手交叉在胸口。John就这么望着Harold，他不敢呼吸，数到了四。厨房很暗，没有从窗户里射进的阳光，也没有汽车灯光会晃他的眼。Harold轻轻地摇了摇头。

John 又看向了Iris。“Iris，你得给我点时间。”

再看过去，Harold不见了。

 

第三章  
John不怎么梦到Harold的死。很多时候梦里的Harold都是他想要的样子。

在那些梦里，Harold总是主导的那个。Harold把他挤到角落，把他推到椅子上，让他躺在椅子或者桌子上，尽管个子小，却能毫不费力地推着他动。Harold在梦里表现出的体魄却从没让John不安，也没让他惊醒。哪怕它错得离谱，John也从没试着去阻止。他不愿意。

John主动去迎合那个靠着墙的粗暴的吻；在Harold推他坐在那个摇摇欲坠的椅子上，骑跨在他身上的时候，他紧紧地拥抱着Harold；他牢牢地环抱着Harold，Harold用手轻轻地梳着John的头发，在他耳边亲吻他，说着，’别忘了我，John’。在Harold解开他的皮带，脱掉他的裤子的时候，他求Harold摸他，他的每个感官都叫嚣着想要Harold。

Harold挤了进去，在图书馆的工作台上操他，在地铁站摇摇晃晃的椅子上干他；奇怪的是，他们的性从不在舒服的床上，没有枕头，没有任何浪漫的情节。在梦里他们总在恶劣的条件下做爱，在狭窄的藏身处或者工作的地方，每个地方都在诉说着那场夺走Harold的大战。所有的爱和亲密都裹挟着无能为力的痛苦。

————————  
某天John在警局例行公事地填报告的时候，第一次听到了Harold说话。Fusco就在对面打电话，和John对视了一眼之后立马转眼去盯着自己的文件。John吸了口气，继续写报告。

他仔细地描述了追踪嫌疑人和后续的抓捕过程。主角是一个根本不能持枪的青少年，他去抢便利店，还向一个顾客开了枪。一想到罪犯越来越年轻John就难受。他索性放下笔，揉了揉自己的眼睛。

然后他听到，“没事的John，你已经尽力了。”

他一惊，把文件夹碰到了地上，砰一声，纸张在脚下四散开来。

“怎么了？”Fusco也被吓了一跳，站了起来。“Riley，怎么了？”

John盯着旁边，双手狠狠地压在桌上，指节发白。身边没人，至少没人近得能在他耳边说话。不过即使有人也没关系，因为他对那声音太熟了，比对自己的更甚——是Harold。

——

John坐在家里二楼的办公室。大一点的那张桌子对窗，屋前的景象一览无余。对街的四辆车至少一个月没移动过了；垃圾车又来晚了；一对大学生在街灯下走着，比昨天完了至少十分钟；窗边墙上的种显示八点十五分，但电脑上是二十点十七分。

John叹了口气，关上了已经写完的抓捕报告，加到附件上发给了队长，然后等着发送完成。

“你该清理一下系统了John。”

John呼吸一滞，迅速向左望去：Harold就坐在他身边的椅子上。他左得笔直但僵硬，就像是有时没及时吃止痛药那样。John想问问他觉得怎么样，要不要躺下来或者需不需要他做点什么，都没有，他看回了屏幕。邮件已经发出去了。John关上了邮箱栏，打开周一刚接手的案子，还没破。

“我可以给你示范。”

John又转了过去。Harold笑着，用两个手指示意了一下笔记本电脑。“只需要几步，很基础的电脑维护。”

John想告诉他自己知道怎么清理电脑，不用他帮。

“我没有怀疑你的技术John。”听到这个，John猛地转头去瞪这个能读心的Harold。Harold轻笑，“我还是记得你是个特工的。”

John张嘴想要反驳他，想想还是闭上了。

Harold看看电脑，又看向John。“这不是从地铁站带来的电脑，”John咬紧了牙关。“我可以给这个电脑升一下级。”

John看向了自己的电脑，全神贯注地看着在桥下找到的女孩的信息。

“John……”

John用力地闭上了自己的双眼，假装听不到Harold的声音。

他去想Jessica的笑容，去想自己跟Joss说好话的时候她挖苦的回答，去想Iris的手轻抚着他的手臂安慰他。睁开眼，椅子是空的，他的心里却是针扎一样的失望。

——————

大楼的管理员没怎么看搜查令就把钥匙给Fusco了。他先进去，两个穿制服的跟着他，枪只是充门面，毕竟嫌疑人已经在警局关着了。

“你搜厨房还是卧室？”Fusco问。

John看着这套公寓，墙角有一袋脏衣服，捆在一起的运动鞋挂在椅子背上。他试着去想，比起警探工作自己是不是更怀念在CIA的工作。尽管他知道自己真正最怀念的是什么。

“听我说话了吗？”

John看了一眼Fusco，“卧室。”

Fusco似乎有点失望地皱了眉，然后转身穿过客厅去了开放式的厨房。

John向门口的警员点了点头也去了卧室。

床单大半都拖在了地上，中间有一只枕头还靠着墙，没有床头。轻质木材做的梳妆台在两扇窗户之间。风格很像宜家或者塔吉特，反正就是那几家卖组装家具的。窗台上有一个iPhone充电器，旁边是梳子，上面还缠着几缕头发。床脚有两件裹成球的白T。除了这些就没什么了。

“二十岁左右，单身公寓。”John喃喃自语。

“还有一个垃圾桶哦，John。”

John在梳妆台前停住了。他没有转去回应那个声音，而是看向了右手边的窗户。窗台上有一杯水，旁边有一张收据一样的东西。他走过去拿起来看，是一张家得宝（建材零售商）的收据。

“垃圾桶里可能还有东西哦，John。”Harold又说了一次。

John又看向另一扇窗，但Harold就站在梳妆台边上，挡住了视线，他指着卧室门。

John举起了手里的收据，想说他已经有一张了，但还是没说出口，他清了清嗓子，望着这张收据，买的东西有涂料稀释剂，喷灯，工作手套和，“三脚架。”John念出了声。

“找到凶器啦？”

John从口袋里拽出一个证物袋，把收据放了进去。他想想觉得自己该戴手套的。

“John，那个——”

John转身递了一记眼刀。Harold扬扬眉，闭上了自己的嘴。John望了他好一会儿。Harold很快换上了笑容，双手交叉。不开口说“只是想要帮忙”John也能听到。

John环视了整个卧室，看到了门边那个透明的纸篓。纸篓大概四分之三满。John看看纸篓，又看看Harold，叹了口气，穿过房间走了过去。他把垃圾全部倒在地上，在一堆废纸，汉堡包装，锡箔纸包着的口香糖里，找到了另外一张家得宝收据，在一堆杂七杂八的购买物里看到了胶带和丙酮。

John听到身后满意的嗯哼声，转过去的时候，却没有人欠揍地说，“我就说嘛！”

——————

（原文是“remember me”，翻译到这里想起刚看的寻梦环游记真是哭瞎了）

 

第四章

John在闹钟响之前就醒了，Iris还在他边上睡着。他看了眼钟，不到六点。望了眼床头柜：Harold就坐在窗边的矮桌上。他淡淡地笑着，以前他搞不清John想什么的时候就会这样。

“早安，John。”

John眨了眨眼，躺着没动。他非常不合时宜地想到了自己赤裸的胸膛——虽然Harold也早就见过了吧。

“可能是因为你躺着。”Harold给出了他的想法。

John不自在地扭了扭腰，但还是保持沉默。

“你是可以想念我的，”Harold温柔地说。

John猛地转向Iris。她呼吸很轻，还在睡着。他伸手去摸她光滑的背。没盖着被子的皮肤凉凉的，但她是的的确确存在的。

John再转身过去的时候，只看见从窗户倾泻而进的晨光，静静打在桌上。

————

John坐在Iris身边陪她听歌剧。在意大利的时候因为任务他去听过一次，当时作为一个杀手坐在包厢里，他实在不怎么享受那场演出。记得没错的话，那是维瓦尔第的作品，具体是什么他忘了。

“我喜欢唱卡瓦拉多西的这个人。”Iris悄悄告诉他。

John哼了一声表示赞同。

Iris戴了珍珠项链。他一下想到了杰奎琳.肯尼迪，他得咬紧嘴唇才能憋住这个不合时宜的联想。

舞台昏黄的灯光下她太美了，完全沉浸在了男中音的歌唱里。

John看回舞台。他想知道21世纪的人是为了什么去唱歌剧呢。如果只是想出名的话，流行乐和摇滚不更好吗？就连音乐剧出名都快一些啊（好坏暂且不论）。

“但不是所有人都只是为了名利去的。”

John看向身边本来空着的位置。

Harold微笑着又看向舞台。“你还记得在华盛顿盯梢那次吗？”他看了一眼John。“你还嫌弃我在车里放歌剧。”

John弯了弯嘴角，Harold肯定是把这个动作看成了默认，因为他也点了点头，然后耸了耸肩，“我都还没去过肯尼迪中心。”

舞台上换了场景，分散了一会儿John的注意力。然后他才转过去，一脸难以置信。

“怎么？还要我解释原因吗？”Harold夸张地皱眉头，他在暗暗地模仿John的语调，“Finch，你说这破歌剧到底有什么好的。”

John竭尽全力地忍住不笑。

Harold对他咧着嘴笑，“歌剧应该是充满戏剧性的，让你为之恸哭的。它故事虽然简单，但音乐给了它非凡的生命力。它不只是被抛弃的恋人或者政治阴谋；它的每一个字都承载着角色的灵魂。高音也好低音也好，都会把情感一滴滴渗进观众的心里。”

John发现自己在由衷地笑。

“歌剧，”Harold继续说着，“提醒我们还有另外一个时空的存在，只存在于音乐里。”

Harold满意地舒了口气又看向舞台。看了一会儿之后又看向 John。

“你怎么知道这是我最喜欢的一出？”他问。

John的舌头舔了舔下唇，歪着头回答，“我不知道。”

Harold的笑容渐渐扩大，声音却很轻，“那你现在知道了。”

———

“Hello！John！”

John在卫生间里，对着镜子皱眉，用肩头压着电话。“Root？”

“想我了吗”

“你想干嘛？”

Root夸张又惊讶地嚷了一声。“你对老朋友都这么冷淡吗？”

John叹气，想要一只手系好扣子。“你不会平白无故打电话的，不是你风格。到底是什么事？”

对方没说话，John都能想到Root的表情——担忧，但更多的是烦躁。他好像听到Shaw在边上说“直接问他”什么的。

“Root，”John催她。

“Shaw和我想你在一个项目上帮帮忙。”

“项目？”

“就是一些比较自由的活儿。”

John又看了一眼镜子里的自己，该刮胡子了。“你想杀谁吗？”

Root嗔怪地笑了，“可能不是。”John听到Shaw说“可能会”。Root明显清了清自己的嗓子才继续，John听到她扔了什么东西，可能是鞋。“如果你想知道的话，我们不是为了杀人找你的。”

“虽然之前我们想过这么干。”

“那我拒绝。”

John揉了揉脸，打开了药柜—布洛芬，乳液，多余的牙刷，香水，梳子—他拿出了梳子。“我现在是个警探，Root。”

“你不是。”

“别说了。”

“是机器让你做警探的。”

“机器现在不管用了。”

“可是，”Root犹犹豫豫，“你这份工作的确是拜她所赐，你欠了她一个情。”

“已经没有机器了，Root，”John胡乱地梳着自己的头发。

“没错……”她的声音一滞，John懊悔起自己的口不择言。“但是她的影响还在，我保证这个活儿能帮到其他人，虽然没什么钱。”

John蹙眉，把梳子放进了水槽。“像号码那样？”

“没错！”

John从水槽里抬起头的时候，Harold就靠着旁边的墙站着。John垂下手，把手机界面贴着大腿。Harold抱着手，指头敲着自己的上臂。

“怎么？”John问他。

Harold耸了耸肩，眼神在天花板上晃来晃去。“你可以去帮别人的，Ms.Shaw和Ms.Groves好像都已经把这当成习惯了。

John呛声，“帮助别人，跟号码一样，跟以前一样？”

“可能吧。”

“但没有你？”

Harold的眼神终于从天花板移了回来。“你得自己决定，John。”

John在Harold的目光下缓缓地呼气。Harold笑笑然后又耸了耸肩。John把手机重新拿到耳边。

“谢谢，Root，但我现在是警探了。我不做兼职。”

“但这次你可以——”

“再见，Root。”他挂了电话。

———

John和Fusco从公寓大厅里往外跑，John带头，Fusco紧跟着。

“不许动！”Fusco看到嫌疑人从角落往外跑的时候大喊。

John怀念过去，全知全能的Finch在他耳边告诉他往哪边走。两人追过去发现防火门砰地关上。

“去前门，”John说着，“我追这边。”

“别把他的膝盖全部打穿，帮个忙？”Fusco说着往另外一个方向跑去，还拿出了无线电。

John没工夫笑，他从大厅一路追过去，打开了消防门（室外那种），往栏杆下望，嫌疑人在他下面两层，还有两层他就到大街上了。

“NYPD！”John朝他喊——说了这么多次这个词感觉还是很陌生。“不许动！”

John往下跑去，一只手拿枪一只手扶着栏杆迅速往下飞奔。他比嫌疑人速度更快，所以等那人到人行道的时候John只落后了一层楼距离。

“不许动！”John在转过最后一个拐角的时候大喊。

他没用连通到街上的梯子，直接从楼梯上跳了下去，在地上滚了一圈。等他站起来的时候，巷子里大街上都没那人的身影。

“John，转身！”他突然听到Harold的声音。

John转身过去，掏出了枪。

“两点钟方向！”Harold又。

John看到那边窗边有枪的影子，他开了枪，两秒之后子弹擦过他的耳边打到了身后的墙上。他听到了一声尖叫，疑犯在巷子里藏着的一道门口倒下了，手抓着肩膀，枪也掉到了地上。John上前，用枪指着他，把他的枪踢开了。

“你被捕了，”John对着地上呻吟的人说。

他一转身，看到Harold站在他身后，如释重负地笑着看着他。John用口型说，“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”

在大楼前，John把疑犯交给了其他的警员，他们把他押上了警车。另一边， Fusco在询问目击证人John的抓捕行动。他们的描述跟John的大差不差，都是他跳了下去，拿出了枪，然后奇迹般地即使转身避免了自己被击中。Fusco时不时地就看John一眼。所以John干脆走到车的另一边去，省得看到他。

Harold就在车边等着，看着往来的车流感叹。

“他们开过这儿总是很好奇，但十秒之后，他们就完全不关心了。”

“人性的乐趣啊，Harold。”

Harold看向John，对他微笑，“倒也没什么坏处。”

John压低了自己的声音。“Finch……”

“怎么了John？”

“你是怎么……”John暗暗地指着箱子。”你是怎么办到的？“

Harold盯着John看，然后歪歪自己的头。“你真的想问我这个吗？John。”

John咬紧自己的嘴唇没有说话，他还不能承认事实，至少不是现在。

 

 

 

第五章

John想夹面前的鸡肉，可能白天太累，怎么都使不好筷子。Harold笑着摇头，看着他暂时性的笨拙。对John来说只是火上浇油。

“John？”

Harold一直对着他笑。“你还记不记得我们工作的时候点过多少次中餐外卖？”

“John？你怎么了？”

John轻笑，“太多次了。”

Harold咧咧嘴，“实在不健康啊。”

John猛地朝向Iris说话的方向。“你在说什么？”

“你说’太多次’，太多次什么？”她用筷子指着外卖盒。“太多次什么了？”

“我，呃……”

Iris望着她对面Harold坐着的方向。John极力地阻止自己往那边看。

“你刚刚在看什么John？”Iris小心地问。

John把注意力放在宫保鸡丁上，尽管从余光看去他还是看到Harold在看他。

“什么都没有，Iris。”

————

John告诉Fusco他要在某个工作日中午和Iris吃午饭。他在桌上贴了一张条，切断了电话。他没去见她而是回了家，打开门进了空荡荡的屋子，坐在客厅的沙发上。他不用问，也不用蠢蠢地跟空气打招呼，他坐下的时候Harold已经在那儿了。

“John？”Harold转身，一只脚轻轻搭在坐垫上，他好看着John。“你想谈谈吗？”

“你知道我在想什么。”Harold笑笑但没说话。John坐得笔直，望着前面。他吸了口气才又望着Harold。“你只是幻觉。”

Harold好像被逗乐了。“难不成你还相信有鬼吗？”

“我不信。”

“那我就是幻觉了。你早就知道了。”

John点头。“我要把它说出来才行。”

“确实。”Harold把手搭到沙发背上。“然后呢？”

“可我该拿你怎么办？”

“嗯，你的Campbell医生想让你把感到不安的事说出来，她已经跟你说了好几次了吧？”

John咬着牙转过去不看Harold，他撑着沙发，抹了一把自己的脸。“我知道我为什么不安。”他的手垂下去了，又去看Harold。“再怎么跟她聊你也回不来了。”

Harold摇摇头，“说的没错。”

“所以，何必呢，有什么用呢？”John低沉沉地说。“如果我跟Iris，或者任何人说，只会丢了工作。”Harold听到工作这个词笑了，John假装没看到。“现在只有工作能让我分点心了。”

“还有Iris哦。”

John的眉毛皱成一团。“Iris？”

“Iris也可以让你分心。”

“Iris不是个消遣！”

Harold耸肩。“行吧。”

John重重地叹着气，不去看Harold了。他想站起来马上回警局。光是坐下来和他的幻觉聊天就够疯了，还别说跟他吵起来。John摇头，“我不该跟你讲话的。”

“你现在就在跟我讲话啊。”

John猛地转身，他的腿也搭到了沙发上，跟Harold一样。“如果我不跟你讲话了，你还会在吗？”

“我只是你的幻觉啊John。”Harold用手掌指着John。“你自己知道答案的。”

“要是我知道还问你干什么？”

“你没问过我，John。”Harold纠正他。John飞速地眨着眼睛，想开口说什么然后又闭上了。Harold说得对。Harold为John的想法点了点头。“你已经确认了我是什么，但你没问过原因。”

“我问的话，你会回答吗？”

“我已经说了我不知道。”

“那如果你只是我自己的…投射”John没说出“哀恸”这个词。“如果你是我思想的一部分，你还是不能告诉我吗？”

Harold笑着，但神情哀伤。“我不知道这能不能实现。”

“那你就逼着它实现，Harold！”

Harold举起手，弱弱地妥协。“我不是说了算的那个。”

“你以前是的，”John的声音轻不可闻。“你以前总是什么都知道。”

“但我已经死了，John。”Harold的声音变得冷冷的，“你要自己去寻找答案了。”

John疯狂地晃着自己的头，转过身，他用手托着自己的头，望着地板，脑子里重复播放着，“我不能，我不想。”

“你没得选，John。”Harold反驳他。

当时，如果John回头的话，如果他有机会的话，他会发现Harold开始变得不一样了。

————

上班之前John在餐厅吃饭。今早他五点醒了之后就再也睡不着了，就干脆找了家六点开门的餐厅想干脆好好吃个早餐。他望着白瓷杯，在纽约他能找到一千家用这这种杯子的餐厅。但这一家John完全不熟悉；他刻意找了一家以前从没和Harold一起来过的。

“你以为我不会来吗？”

John抬头，看到Harold坐在对面。他望着自己的杯子，慢慢地转着圈，然后往后依着沙发。“‘想起我的是你，John，跟哪一家餐厅没关系’，你是不是想说这个？”

Harold扬眉，得意地笑了。“听起来是我的风格。”

“你来过这家餐厅吗？”

Harold耸肩，“可能吧。”

“你总不能纽约的每一家餐厅都去过吧？”

“在新泽西州就更不可能了.”

John被逗乐了，拿起自己的杯子喝了一口，温度比太烫凉一点点。他把杯子放下又盯着Harold。一个声音想让Harold赶快走开，另一个自己想要求他留下。Harold把手放到了桌上交叉在一起。

“今天起得很早啊？”

“你一直都在，你明明知道。”

“你现在案子太多了。”

“纽约的警探都这样。”

Harold点头。“我们之前解决号码的时候也这样。”

John的嘴不自觉地抽搐了一下，但他还是保持着和Harold的眼神交流。“那时候每天都这么累。”

“但你甘之如饴。”

John点头，“是的。”

Harold坐得非常直，双手规矩地放在桌上。Harold很少有坐立不安的时候，但现在John看着自己的幻觉却觉得哪儿不一样了。他的动作变得很刻意——放在桌上的手，坐在沙发上，靠着墙。是不是只有在John想他动的时候他才做动作？John能控制这个Harold的行动吗？或者他根本就是一直跟着John，随着他心情的起伏变化？

“我其实不能算是你的镜像，John。”Harold说了，“不过你的想法也可能有道理。”

John的下巴发酸。“我现在连脑子里想什么都没点隐私了，是吗？”

“因为我就在你的脑子里，John。”

John闭上双眼，缓缓地晃了晃头。Harold以前总是叫他“Mr. Reese”，现在每次都是“John”。这么叫带来的亲密感，让他更难以拒绝。他要抵制它；他要对抗的，是Harold。

“您的火腿蛋松饼？”John睁开眼看过去。服务生端着一盘子蛋站着，清了清喉咙重复，“您点的单？”

“是的，”John回答，声音喑哑。

服务生点点头，把盘子放在了他面前离开了。John拿起了叉子，盯着盘子，他还不饿。

“我们吃过多少次这样的早餐？John。”John抬头看着他。“有多少次，我们在这个城市不同的餐馆里坐着讨论号码，讨论撒玛利亚人，或者商量给Bear买什么狗粮？”

John因为这些话有了笑意。

“每一次你都记着呢，对吧？”Harold继续说，“所以那以后，那些店你一家都没有再去过。”

“这个城市吃东西的地方那么多，避开那么几家很容易。”

“可我并不在那些餐厅里，John，”Harold朝前倾身。“我跟你在一起。”

John放下叉子。“但你没有真的在我身边。”

“对。”Harold垮下脸，“是，我不在，因为我已经死了。”

John费力地深呼吸，手紧紧地攥成拳。

Harold在冷笑，他轻轻摇头然后悄声说：“小心哦，John，你会被你的罪恶感生吞活剥的。”

 

注释：这里大家都知道了吧！！！Harold是幻觉没跑了，而且不只是因为John明确地说了，还因为，Harold在这时的表现，非常不Harold了！他有些盛气凌人，冷淡，还尖酸刻薄，真的不像是我们家真的Harold宝宝会做的事情哦！

翻译这一段真的是，一边翻一边哭，作者真大手，我希望我的渣翻译传达出了作者十分之一的虐。

 

第六章

John和Iris在电视上看卡萨布兰卡。她很喜欢老电影，但没有老到默片时代，她对4、50年代情有独钟。

“电影还是一门新生的艺术，形式和角度都在不断变化。”Iris把DVD从黑白的盒子里拿出来，“你都能感受到艺术风格的变化。男女主，爱情片的套路，然后就有向希区柯克这样的人跑出来打破旧规则。”

“你的专业是电影吗？”John逗她。

Iris大笑，“算是辅修吧，选了好多选修课。”

电影看到四十分钟，Iris的手就不老实地摸上了John的大腿，John也吻着她，电影倒成了背景。他俩像高中生一样，边看电影边接吻，而父母就在一墙之隔，但是，爱情本身是没有什么年龄界限的吧。如果他俩现在想在沙发上做爱，那电影就待会儿再说吧。

Iris坐上了他的大腿，John紧紧地抱着她的腰，她的手在他小麦色的胸膛上上下抚摸。呼吸越来越急促，她吻上了他的脖子，吮吸着他跳动的血管。John喘着气，咬着嘴唇，偏着头给她更多空间，闭上了眼睛。等他再睁开的时候，Harold就坐在他身边。John的手抓紧了Iris的臀部，但是良好的CIA教育让他没有被吓得跳起来或者把Iris扔到地上。

Harold笑着望了John好一会儿，而Iris还在吻着John的脖子。“你真的想要她吗？John。”Harold问。

John动了动，想要离Harold远一点，就一点。

Harold轻笑着，把胳膊抬到沙发上，用手托着头。“如果你真的那么想要她，我还会出现吗？”

John张嘴想要反驳，Iris凑上来亲他。John闭上眼，想要感受Iris，她的唇，她的身体。Iris吻的时候笑了出来，分开了两人的嘴，John睁开了眼。她挑逗地笑着，身体向下滑到他的下半身。John还是忍不住向右边看去。Harold还是在朝他笑，神情奇异。

“你已经给出答案了。”

John想说点什么，想让他走开，想道歉，想不再看着他。Harold没看Iris扒掉了John的裤子，只是盯着John。

“你到底是在背叛谁，John？”Harold问他。

——————————

John关上了身后的们，屋里还是漆黑一片，Iris去和朋友们聚会了。他把要是放进碗里，然后突然猛地转身，拿出了枪。

“看来写报告没让你手脚变慢，不错！”

John猛地把灯打开，放下手，看到了Shaw。“比不上你。”

她撇撇嘴，“找你帮个忙。”

John把配枪放回套子。“帮什么？”

“还有什么，工作！”

“我不是杀手了，Shaw，也没有机器需要我帮忙了。上次Root打电话我就说清楚了。”

“一次拒绝算不得什么。”

John径直走过Shaw倚着的沙发，“拒绝就是拒绝，”然后穿过餐厅去了厨房。

“Reese。”John在冰箱边转身看着Shaw站在门口，“你都还不知道是什么工作就拒绝？”

“那是你的事儿，Shaw，我有工资了。”

她瞪了一眼，“我们什么时候是为了钱做事的？”

“你和Root能搞定的。”

“多来一个人也能帮上忙。”

John打开冰箱拿出了一罐啤酒，“据我所知你单打独斗也很出色。”

“你有什么毛病！Reese？”Shaw脱口而出，“你现在要当好好先生了，是不是？”

“Shaw……”

“当时还跟Samaritan斗的时候你很喜欢当警察吗？我可看不出来。你都抛弃过她一次了，怎么，现在天天看电影吃烛光晚餐了？”Shaw皱着眉头，“这根本不像你。”

“我必须这么做，”John咬着牙说着，打开了啤酒。

Shaw翻了个白眼，“随便你。”

“你不明白，Shaw。”

“你不想见我们，是因为我们会让你想起Harold。”Shaw很直截了当。

John梆的一声放下啤酒。Shaw动都没动一下。John瞪着她，想跟她说她说的不对。

“但她没说错哦。”Harold双手抱在胸前站在Shaw的另一边，也靠着门。Harold用一只手指指Shaw。“你是不是想跟她说，‘我就是不喜欢跟你们一起了而已’？”

“可能吧，”John回答。

Harold扬了扬眉。

Shaw叹了口气，身上的棱角似乎收敛了些。“我们也很想他，你也知道的。”

“你也是吗？Shaw。”

她耸耸肩，“用我的方式而已。”

“可我的方式跟你不同。”

“你的方式糟透了。”

Harold听到嗤笑一声，懒懒地从门口走向John。John竭尽全力地不去看他或者躲开他。他朝Shaw摇摇头。“我不去，Shaw。我对你们的见义勇为没什么兴趣。你们两个就能搞定，我就继续去写我的’文书’。”

Shaw看了他一会儿只能耸耸肩说，“行吧。”

John走过去，拿出啤酒，“还是谢谢你能过来。”

她皱着眉看着他又看看啤酒，又看着他的脸，拿走了酒。一口喝下三分之一后还给了他。“不想因为酒驾被拦下来。”

John挤出了个笑。

Shaw转身要出门，却在走之前回了头，看着他，“Reese，你……没什么事儿吧？”

John莫名其妙。这个问题她问出来太奇怪了，她连自己喜欢Root都得夹枪带棍地说出来。John想，难道自己看起来也跟他的心一样惨不忍睹了吗？

“你可以跟她说实话哦，”Harold在John身边停了下来。

John咬着牙不去看Harold，跟Shaw对视着。“我很好。”

Harold凑得更近了，朝John耳语，“你真的确定吗？”

 

——————————

John系好鞋带，又是假装自己是警察的一天，Harold就和他一起坐在床边。

“早上好，John。”

John转过去看他，已经不再逼自己假装看不见了。“你也是，Harold。”

Harold上下打量着John，然后笑了，“还是西装男呢。”

“工作要求。”

Harold轻声地笑着。“那你怎么不像Fusco警官那样打领带？”

“我以前都不打的。”

“是是是，你把你的领带都给我是吧。”Harold整了整自己的紫色花呢，像是在强调自己的话。

John想要伸手去帮他整整领带，哪怕是那领带已经挺括笔直。但他把手平平地放在被子上没动。“你穿全套总是比我好看。”

Harold还是笑着，“见仁见智吧。”

“你到底想要什么，Harold？”John轻声说。

Harold斜歪着自己的头，活着的Harold的脊椎不会允许他这么做的。“这是个形而上学的问题啊John！‘你到底想要什么’，但你真的想问的是‘我自己到底想要什么’吧！毕竟我是虚构的。”

John气鼓鼓地，“还真是你的风格。”

“或者说‘我的’风格。”Harold纠正他。

“你现在到底想要什么？Harold，你为什么会出现？”

“我为什么会在你穿好鞋准备上班的时候出现？”Harold把手交叉在胸前撅起嘴，“嗯……为什么现在我会出现呢？你现在在想什么呢？”他的手指在臂弯跳动着。“是纪念日吗？我们第一次见面那天？”

“不是。”

Harold坏笑，“可能我早就认识你了。”

John笑了，“我当然知道，Harold。”Harold继续笑着——John猜现在自己见到他他总是挂着笑容的。John的脸沉了下来，“这不应该发生的，Harold。”

“你可以离开的，John。”他朝门口挥了挥手。“站起来，出门工作。”

John望着门口，没错，他是可以站起来，走开，不理这个越来越真实的幻觉。这才是正确的做法，更安全的做法。“我是可以，”他对Harold说。

“但你不会那么做，”Harold轻声回答。

然后Harold站起来面对着John。他穿着深棕色带条纹的外套，一如既往的三件套。方巾和领带很配，带着领带上些许的紫色，但是大胆的红色提亮了整个搭配。一如既往地，时尚。Harold笑了，很明显他看出了John的想法。他抬起手转了个圈，然后来来回回地踱着步子。

“这是你最喜欢的搭配吗？”Harold问他。

John摇头，“我不知道，我根本记不住那么具体的。”

Harold的手指晃了晃。“他们都模糊成了一个’很时尚’的大概念？”

John深呼吸了一口气，他一使劲想，更多的细节就飘进了脑海里。他记得一件浅灰色的彩呢搭配了红领带；他记得他在罗马的时候穿了米色的外套，配橘色领带；他记得一件天鹅绒的深蓝色马甲，配了同一条领带；他记得一件简单的黑条纹西装配方格领带；他记得有一条红领带上有对称的黄色小花，经典的商务装。

“或者说，”Harold打断了John的冥想，“你之前根本就不允许自己记起来。”

“我不用借助西装来记起你，Finch。”

“但它们是我的一部分，”Harold还在走来走去，“我的象征。你现在只要在街上看到一个穿三件套的，你就会想起我。”

John盯着他的动作，看着他衣服的摆动。有些懒散，但依旧优雅，而且，“你腿好了！”

Harold笑他，“是的。”

“为什么？”John皱着眉看着他往来无阻，“我从没想过改变你。”

Harold停了下来，直直地朝他走来。“那你怎么解释这个？”

“我…”John摇头，“我不知道。”

Harold靠得更近了，他的脸太近了。“可能你更能接受一个理想化的形象？要是我残疾着，你就会记着我会受伤、受过伤、会继续受伤害，你会记得——我死在了你面前。”

John猛地吸了口气，强迫自己闭上了眼。他的手抠进了被子，呼吸变得急促又沉重。他用鼻子呼吸着，嘴紧紧闭着。他想起了Harold，满脸是血，双眼无神，他死去了。

第七章

晚餐他和Iris选了意大利菜，去了一个家庭餐厅，桌子不多，都用了经典的红白格子桌布。昏暗的灯光衬出了些许浪漫，John隔着桌子把手伸过去拉住Iris，两个人都用另一只手握着叉子卷着自己的意面。

然后John耳边就听到了Harold的声音。“你觉得她就是真爱了吗？”John深呼吸着，没有转头。“你觉得她能代替我吗？”

John猛地撤回了自己的手，直勾勾地盯着自己的盘子，不去理睬Iris疑惑的不满。他逼自己不要去抓那个在身边徘徊的幻影。

————————

“John，能聊聊吗？”

John抬头看见Iris在办公桌边上站着。

“Iris？怎么了？”

“能聊聊吗？”她重复了一遍。

对面，Fusco抬起头看着John，收获一记白眼之后低了头。John又看着Iris，“我现在有点忙。”

“再忙也能抽出五分钟，”她退后了一步，“就现在。”

John眨巴一下眼睛站了起来。她走向了一个审讯室，撑着门让他进去了。John走进去，转过身来，Iris把门关上了。

“到底怎么了？Iris。”

“该我问你，你到底怎么了？”

“我有什么问题？”

她不为所动。“你每天可能就睡了4个小时，John。你很紧张，很不寻常。你又不愿意跟我说，整天把自己埋在工作里。”

“根本没什么事儿，我很好。”

“我是心理医生，我看得出来你在撒谎。你很不好，你失去了谁。”

“我没这么说过。”John尖酸地反驳道，“你就是在编故事。”

“小心哦，John，”Harold说着，John往右边望了一眼，Harold倚着结冰的窗户。“你这次演得没有以前好哟。”

“你有心理创伤，”Iris把他的脸掰过来，“再明显不过了。”

John摇头。“我之前也受过创伤；我能自己处理好。”

Iris音调突然高了，“你他妈扯淡John。”John睁大了双眼。Iris骂道，“你以为我看不出来是吗？”

“什么都没——”

“你一直盯着我的身后，看的还不是我，你以为我没发现？你一个人的时候你一直自言自语你当我没听见？”

“你懂什么！Iris！”

Iris因为John的爆发没再说下去。

Harold的笑声尖锐刺耳。“你当初不得不回到她身边是吧，找个人把你从一个人死撑的挣扎里救出来？你真的觉得她会懂你，救你吗？”

“我了解，很多坚强的人都会被击倒，在失去重要的人之后。”Iris重新说道，“你不是无坚不摧的。”

“不，”John把两个人的话都打断了，“不需要，我能自己解决。”

“所以你承认自己出问题了？”Iris反驳他。

“阿偶！”Harold嚷着。John看到他抱着手做鬼脸。Harold站起身来，在Iris背后懒洋洋地溜达着。“她下了个圈套哟。”

John摇着头，“没有这样的事。”

“没有吗？”Iris和Harold同时问。

John深呼吸，把视线紧紧放在Iris身上。“我说过，有一场战争，它是……我不能跟别人说，心理医生也不行。”

“因为不合法吗？”她问。

“多少有点。”

“你总能找到方法的，John。”她坚持。“你可以做点什么的，这样下去不行，天天都这样你会垮的。我每天晚上半夜醒的时候，要么你不在，要么你的手就一直颤抖。”John紧紧攥着自己的手。“有东西在吞噬着你的心，你必须宣泄出来。”

John屏着呼吸，想了一下也许可以告诉她，就说他最好的朋友和搭档，一个他渴望了很久的人没了。他死了，现在我开始看到他的欢迎了，他无处不在。

“你真的可以告诉她吗，John？”Harold问，现在他在John的身边了。“你不知道她会怎么反应，会做什么。”

“我会想办法的，”John投降了，“我保证，我会去找人聊聊。”

“我可以给你推……”

“我会找人的，”John打断她，“你得相信我。”

Iris望了他很久，眼神直直地刺穿他。他好奇，如果她再盯狠一点是不是也能看到Harold。

“好吧，John。”她说着，“我相信你。”她停了一下，把手在裙子上擦了一下，“那你有没有，别的什么想告诉我。”她歪着头，“你觉得有帮助的信息。”

“‘我更爱我死去的老板’？”Harold在她身边添油加醋。

John突然紧绷，他得非常努力才能不去吼Harold，不去砸东西。他望着地板数了两个数再抬头。“暂时没有了。”

她又一次点点头。“行吧。”她看了看窗户，“该回去工作了。”

她接着就转身出了门。John在她身后，转过去朝Harold瞪眼。

Harold笑眯眯地摇头，他的笑还是那么迷人，“我想到什么就说了，John，反正你就是这么想的啊。你觉得如果你告诉她，你宁愿听一个幻觉的建议也不想跟她说话，她会怎么想？”

“可我怎么能不听你的话呢，Harold？”John轻轻地说着。

Harold向前跨了三步到了John跟前，“你已经戒不掉了，对吧？”

——————

John盯着镜子整理领带，今天部门里有个会。Iris十分钟之前出发去见客户的时候说他很好看，但John很怀疑。他打领带总是朝左边歪歪扭扭。可能他的身体就是这么不对称才打不好领带的。

“或者你需要一双更有经验的手。”

John看了眼站着边上的Harold，正好站着镜子外面。“你要帮我吗？”

“可以。”

John叹了口气又看回镜子，“不，你做不到。”

John又胡乱抓了两下领带之后又看向和Harold相反的方向，到床边拿起警徽，别在了腰带上。他呼了口气，看向床那边空白的墙。他希望再转过身的时候没有人在等着他。（他是这么骗自己的）。

转过身，Harold依旧笑着看他——表情却隐隐地有些凶狠。“我还在这儿，但你好像并不是很失望。”

John清了清喉咙，“我不失望。”

Harold的笑这时候才变得真诚了点。“我一直都在，John。因为你需要看到我。”

John摇头，“可是为什么？”

“我回答不了这个。”

“我必须知道，”John继续问。

“你真的想知道吗？”

John皱眉，“为什么不？你他妈根本就不在这儿，我当然想知道我为什么一直看到你！”John厉声说，“我想知道我这脑子里到底在想些什么！”

Harold观察着他，深呼吸了一口气，“因为如果你想清楚了，我就没了，而你不愿意。”

John突然开始颤抖，他近乎疯狂地点了下头。“我不想你走。”

“可我早就走了，John，我已经死了。”

John闭上眼，咬紧双唇不让自己哭出来。他再睁眼的时候，Harold没有像以前那样消失，而是直直地站在他面前，触手可及。

“Harold…”

John猛地坐了下去，眼神不离开他。他太想伸出手去碰碰他，但又承受不住抓住虚空的失望。

“说不定你能摸到点什么，”Harold说着伸出手，在John的太阳穴晃。“说不定你现在摸摸我，发现我真的在。”

“但你不在。”

“你确定？”

说着他摸了摸John的眉尖。John猛地缩了回去，他感觉到了！他真的感觉到了他的触摸。Harold光滑的指尖就在他的眉际，就在他的发际旁边；Harold指尖痒痒麻麻的触感。就那么一瞬，他再也忘不掉了，Harold是那么真实又鲜活地存在着，就在他面前。他急忙向前想要把他拉近自己的怀里，但最后关头停了下来，他的手就僵硬地停在Harold手臂边上。

“你不是真的，”John一边喘气一边重复。“你不是真的！”

Harold又向前跨了一步，John只能双腿分开向后退才能不碰到他的膝盖。Harold又向前了一步，现在他彻底在John的双腿之间了。他的头不正常地偏了个角度，抬起一条腿，然后另一条，现在他算是坐在John的膝盖上了。John 被这景象迷住了。

“你是怎么……？”John被Harold缠上他领带的手弄得喘不上气。

“因为你想要，”他轻声吐着气。

他解开了John的领带，把稍短的一头扯了出来，结就自己开了，然后抽出来，扔到了床上。他又把开始解John的衬衫，从上面的扣子开始。他的手就在John的脖子上，温暖、真实。

“活着，”John说着，“你还活着，Harold。”

“不，John，”他轻声呢喃，他的唇闭着，在John的嘴边逡巡，“我死了。”

“你必须活着！”John坐了起来，弓起身子抱着他，抚摸着他的后背，感受着他的衣服，厚重的羊毛质地，“我都能感觉到你，Harold，”他把唇贴了上去。“你是真的，Harold。”但是Harold突然后退，他摸不到他了。

“不行，John。”

“为什么不行！”John大喘着气，想要把手伸进Harold马甲里面去，“求你了，Harold。”

“你是真的感觉到我了吗？John。”Harold就坐着他的膝盖上，两人的腿紧靠着，马甲的纽扣碰着John的胸膛。“或者说你在幻想触摸我是什么感觉？”

“没人能幻想触觉！”John摇着头，把手伸进了Harold的胸口，另一只手向上摸着他的头发，“我想象不到这个的。”

“人的大脑很神奇的，”Harold摸着John的脸说着。

“不对！你就活生生地在这儿，你是真的！”

“你能摸到我并不能代表什么，John…”他的吻在John的脸上游走着，他的唇很柔软，嘴角一点点的胡子宣告了他是Harold——他是Harold，不是什么Iris，不是别人。“那就能说明我是真的了吗？”

John想要偏过头去迎合那个吻，鞋撞了床板，发出了猛的一声响。他眨了眨眼，一次、两次。他的手垂了下来，放到了自己空空如也的膝盖上。他往下看，发现右手抓着自己的领带。

他请了病假，胡乱搪塞了Fusco的追问。他在床上眼睛闭了又睁，双手握紧又松开，他希望Harold回来，他害怕Harold回来。

 

第八章  
最近John老是在夜里惊醒，他觉得Harold就在他面前，他感受到了Harold的手按着John的肩膀把他从Iris的身边扳开，感受到了Harold的重量让床的一侧下陷，Harold的指尖轻轻拂过他的脸，Harold从背后拥着他，他被夹在Harold和Iris的中间。

“事情不该变成这样的，”John绝望地轻声说着，“我怎么可能……”

“感受得到我？”Harold替他回答了。

John想要转身去迎合这个拥抱，想要抓住Harold抚摸他的手，把自己整个人都陷入他的身体里，让两人唇齿相接。然而每次他想这么做，Harold就躲开，靠得远远地或者干脆就直接消失。永远都是Harold说了算，永远都是。

“要是你真的想碰我，”Harold在他耳边说着，“你就该在我死之前这么做。”

没道理，John没法儿解释但每次还是控制不住。

“我早就死了，”Harold轻声说着。

“不……”John想要靠得近一点，离开Iris去拥抱Harold。

“你为什么不救我，John。”Harold抓着John的脖子，他的唇就悬在John的上方，就差那么该死的一点点。“你救了我这就是真的了。”

——————

他俩从审讯室出来了，疑犯把自己和同伙怎么杀自己老板一五一十地说了出来。Fusco突然紧紧抓住了他的手臂，John有些莫名其妙地被拉到楼梯口去了。

“你到底怎么了？”

“你什么意思？”

“你看起来糟透了。”

“我没事儿，Lionel。”

John想给他倒一杯咖啡让他别担心。Fusco没被这个幌子糊弄过去。

“你别想打岔，你那张脸上全写出来了。”John有点神经地想照照镜子。“你的眼‘袋’比那些二奶的奢侈品手‘袋’还多。”

John皱皱眉，“不好笑，Lionel。”

Fusco没理他继续说，“我知道你日子不好过，自从……”

John猛地转身瞪他，让他闭了嘴。Fusco又看了他起码五秒才继续，“自从那些事情。”他咬紧下巴，表情活像一只严肃的斗牛犬。“你晚上是不是不睡觉啊你？”

“跟他说你做了噩梦？”Harold在John身边说，John没看见他。

“我没做什么梦。”John回应道。

Fusco疑惑地皱眉，“什么梦？”

John只顾低头看着自己的咖啡杯，他看到Harold的手在桌子边缘，手指很近很近，Harold轻声说，“因为你只有醒着才会看到我！”

——————

John开始有意识地找Harold。他去房间的各个角落，不是为了嫌疑人凶手，而是他的Harold。他从警局回家也会朝屋子里吼“我回来了”，他想找到他的Harold。

“你不用那么刻意的，John，”他倚在沙发上，像只懒懒的猫，一点不像Harold。“我就是你，你在哪儿我就在哪儿。”

“可是我想见你。”

Harold咧着嘴笑了。“那你闭上眼睛。”

John知道自己必须停下来。他该听Iris的话去找个心理医生让臆想停下来。这太伤身了。

“你什么时候关心起身体健康来了。”

Harold坐在John的桌子上，腿在边上晃啊晃，挡住了John的那堆文件。John的手抚摸上他的大腿，真是得不像是海市蜃楼而像一个真人。

“你只看到你想看的，真不真实也不重要吧。”

“我只想让你在身边。”John承认。

John等Iris去上班之后就坐在床边。他瞪着门的方向，站起来踱着步子，使劲地睁眼闭眼，知道他看到Harold靠着墙出现或者坐在了他的身边。

“你想见我？”

他想和自己的幻觉讨价还价，想多看他一分钟，想再摸他一次，那是假的，他知道。

“Harold，摸摸我，求你了。”

“但我不是真的，John。”

“我他妈的不在乎，”John还在坚持。他想把Harold推到床上，亲吻他抚摸他，在柔软的床单上感受他，那些Harold活着的时候他想做却从来没做的事。“我需要你，Harold。”

“你没法儿要我，”Harold现在站在了床边，明明一秒之前他还在床上的。“我死了。”

“我他妈不在乎！”

“你只是拒绝接受现实！”

John紧闭了双眼然后才睁开，他希望Harold可以靠近点，“求你了。”

“你没法要’我’，John，’我’都压根不在这儿。”他站在了John面前，表情凶狠又愤怒。”我不在这儿，’我’是你自己，我早就死了！”

“你没有！”

“我已经死了，消失了。”Harold朝他大吼，“都是因为你没救我！”

 

【完结】

Iris和John并肩站在厨房，就他们俩，平静得就像他俩刚恋爱的时候，就像时光静止了。Iris戴着护目镜在切洋葱。画面挺搞笑，但是John莫名地觉得亲切，忍不住笑了。Iris也朝他笑着，指了指自己的眼镜。

“这样就不会流泪了。”

“那是因为你一个人把你们俩的眼泪都给流了，是吧，John？”Harold在Iris的背后说着。

John的表情一下阴沉。

“我爸之前就这样。”Iris继续解释着，John却只顾盯着她身边的Harold。“我本来还觉得挺蠢，但试过之后发现好好用。”

“你还没烦她吗，John？”Harold问他。“你之前就离开过她一次了。”他把手伸过去覆在Iris握着刀的手上。“摆脱她轻而易举。”

“住手！”John大喊着扔下手里的一盘生牛肉去把Iris拽开。盘子碎落惊得Iris往后退，没让John碰到她。她的刀哗啦掉地上，差点划到两人的脚。

“John！”她扯下护目镜抓住了他的手臂。“John，怎么了？”

John摇摇头，隔着她的肩膀望着笑眯眯的Harold。

“John，看着我！”他望了过去。她表情严肃，手紧紧地握着他肩膀。“你必须跟我谈谈，你太不对劲了！”

“Iris，我只是……”

她又按了按他的手臂，“我让你去看医生，去找别人帮忙……”

“我没去，没去…”

Iris深深地叹了口气，用她另一只手拍拍他。“John，这样下去不行。你必须找人谈谈。我知道你出问题了。”

John只顾摇头。

“John，你别骗我了行不行！”

Harold在她身后笑着耸肩，他笑得这么欢的样子简直滑稽。

“我想结束这一切，”John不知道是在对Iris说还是对Harold说。“我受不了了…”

“我现在就给同事打电话，”Iris说，“必须找个人来帮你。这事儿太严重了，不能再拖了。你别动。”

她到客厅去打电话去了。

“要说解决办法也不是没有的，John。”John的眼神看向了面前的Harold。

Harold扬眉，嘴里哼着“滴答、滴答”的声音，用指尖敲着自己的太阳穴。含义再明显不过了。

John咽了口气，摇着头，“Harold不会让我这么做的。”

对面那人笑了出声，但声音却一点不像Harold。“可我不是Harold啊，John！”

——————————

John对面坐着一个穿花格毛衣的人，他腰上大概有十磅的赘肉，昨天没刮胡子，指甲被咬过，但他的鞋很干净，头发整整齐齐，眼睛是亮蓝色。他的姿势很像是他在CIA的上司，在Mark和Kara之前。但是他的眼睛，他的眼睛太像Harold了。他姓Gold，Gold医生，就像金丝雀（原文Gold Finch，这里John是用了Finch名字本身“雀鸟”意思玩了个双关）

“Iris说你最近精神上受了些创伤，”他说着向前倾了些，开放却不咄咄逼人的姿势。“我知道你是警察，是因为工作吗？”

“可以这么说。”

医生歪着头，双手合在了一起。“你的话不是有效答案，Riley警官。如果你想让我帮你，你就得说实话。”

“我刚见你而已，”John语气尖刻。换个时候，他可能会换个委婉的说法，但他现在没工夫跟他绕。

医生点点头，退了回去，给了John更多的空间。“没错，这才是我们第一次见。”他停了停，在板子上写了什么然后又把手合在了一起。“但我们总归要说到正题上去吧。Iris说你老是心不在焉，还拒绝交流。你睡眠怎么样？”

“不是很好，”他承认。

医生为这难得的坦诚笑了。“那我也跟你说实话，Iris觉得有什么有什么事发生，不管是工作上或者别的什么，让你有了创伤后精神紧张性心理障碍（PTSD）。”

“她根本不知道原因，是吧！”Harold倚着医生的椅子说着，双腿微张，双臂抱紧。John表面上还在看着医生，但眼神却飘到了Harold身上。Harold大笑，“站这儿方便你盯我吧，不然医生会认为你疯得更厉害了。”

“确实有些事，”John轻轻地说了出来。医生和Harold都直起了身子，表情却全然不同。“可我不能告诉她。”

“所以这是你出问题的原因？”医生简单地总结。

“没错。”

“但不止这些？”

“没了，”Harold回答。

“我…”John咽着口水，强迫自己放松自己的四肢。“做警察难免有些压力。”

“但的确发生一件什么事？”

“我看着我深爱的人被开枪打死了，”Harold在旁边说着，姿势随意，眼神却很严厉。“你想说这个吗？John。”

“不。”

“不什么？”医生重复他的话。

“我之前做了几年卧底，我想…”

“这答案不错，John，”Harold在边上帮忙，“说说‘两重生活’有多困难之类的。”

“我觉得我要再适应普通生活有些困难。”John像是鹦鹉学舌。

医生点点头，记了笔记，Harold在他身后像个捕食者一样笑着。

“你和Iris的亲密关系会不会让这些问题更严重？”医生摇了摇手腕，“你们俩住到了一起，事情会不会更复杂之类的。”

“或者更挤，”Harold语气里带着讥讽。

“更复杂了，”John重复医生的话。

“你得说点什么打发他。”Harold告诉他，“在这儿的时间越短越好，你也不能告诉他你看到一个死人靠着他的椅子。”

“从那个工作里走出来很难，”John努力去迎合医生等待的表情。

“亲密关系确实有可能让人恐慌，尤其是很久未曾经历之后，”他一边说一边又记了笔记；他一定以为自己了解了John的问题了。

“你应该跟他聊聊愧疚，”Harold说着，“你的素材可是多得不得了了呢！”

John走出医生的办公室，发现Iris就坐在门口的椅子上。她立刻站了起来到他身边。

“那么，”她小心翼翼地问着，“有用吗？”她的问题很高明，一问问好几个。

“我觉得有点用，”他回答。

“太好了，”她说，“肯试试就很好了。”她放开了他的肩膀打开了办公室门出去。

“没错，”Harold一边靠近一边在他耳边说着，然后吻了他的眼角，让John觉得有火在烧。“乖孩子。”

————————

John坐在屋后的门廊上。他和Iris都不怎么来。后院很小，就一小片草地。Iris一直说要种点花花草草添点生机，但总是没行动。门廊上就摆着两把椅子，被风吹雨打过，倒也还能用。John歪倒在一把上，另一把上是半空的酒瓶。手表上显示凌晨三点。

“Harold？”

“我在，John？”

John转过去，很好，Harold现在坐在身边了。酒瓶已经重新回到了自己手上。

“你还记得Leila吗？我们的小宝贝号码。”John猛喝了口酒。“我们还当了一天的父母呢。”

“她还啃了你的催泪弹。”

John笑着哼了一声，又喝了口酒，“你居然还会换尿布！”

“我总是有惊喜给你的。”

“是，你总是。”John朝Harold那边伸了手，却在半空就垂了下去。

他把瓶子扔到了地板上，酒瓶子晃晃悠悠，最终还是没倒。他换了个姿势想要坐直却还是歪歪扭扭地倒着。

Harold轻轻地笑着，“你现在是在模仿咱们刚见面的时候吗？”

“是你救了我，Harold。”

“所以你现在坐在这儿跟我聊天，而你很明白我根本不在这儿。”

“你在，Finch。”他的舌头打了结。

Harold歪着自己的头。“从哲学的角度上我可能在吧。但我的身体肯定是不在的，John；这把椅子上没人。”

“求你了，Harold。”John恳求着，移到了离Harold更近的一边，“你就不能…”

“不能什么，John？”

“跟我聊聊，”他伸出手去，想要碰Harold。

“如果你那么想得到我，自己过来吧。”John的枪突然出现在了Harold的手上。“你知道我在什么地方。”

John舌头舔着嘴唇，“我不能这么做。”

“为什么？”Harold拿着枪把玩。

“你不会让我这么做的。”John声音颤抖着。

“如果你都已经开始跟一个不存在的人说话了…其他谁的话都听不进去了…”Harold在说着，John看着跑到自己的手里的枪，“你为什么还不来找我呢？”

————————

“John？”

“Root。”

“您老人家打电话有什么事吗？”

“朋友之间不能问候吗？”John一边问一边把手机换到另一边，他觉得自己的语气怎么那么像Root了。

“我们是不是朋友都还不好说，John，我们更像是志同道合的队友吧。”

John先是皱眉，然后点头表示赞同。“倒也没错。”他望着面前的木餐桌。“是Harold让我们聚集在一起的。”

“是的…”Roo轻轻地说。然后她清清嗓子，欢快的语气又回来了。“可是你大费周章地找到我们现在的号码，那…”她好像很感动，呼吸声很明显，“不好意思，肖现在在洗澡，你要是想跟她说话……”

”我想跟你聊聊，Root。”

“人家都脸红了了John。那么，警探先生有何贵干？”

“Root，你，你很…关心Harold。”

“对面安静了几秒。“是。”

“就跟…”John的声音低了下去，可能除了Grace，还有谁能像John一样关心他呢？

“你想问什么，John？”Root的语气很温柔。

“你见过他吗？”John突然说了出口。

“看见他？你说我们去过的那些地方或者我记忆里的那些事情吗？”

“不是，”John挺直了身子，向前靠着坐直，就像是面对面聊天那样。“就是，真真切切地，见到他。”

对面安静了可能一分钟。“John，你到底在说什么？”

“没有，John。”Harold到声音就在耳边清晰可闻。“只有你才这样。”

“John？”

“再见了，Root。”

“别，你———”

John挂断了电话，手机滑到了桌上，他的手在抖。

Harold就在他身边，一只手按着椅子，另一只撑着桌子。他完全掩住了John，就像一朵乌云遮盖了太阳。

“你很孤独，John。”Harold的蓝眼睛让一切都黯然失色。“你不用一个人承受的。”

—————

他坐在床边。Iris一小时之前出门了，给了John微笑亲吻，但都好像是过眼云烟。他在望着门口，等Harold。

“你只要说我就会来。”Harold和他一起坐着。“我一直都在。”

John想起了Harold坐在电脑前的严肃样子，为了黑进安保严密的政府网站。他想起Harold从车里跑出来接住中枪的自己的样子。他想起了自己醒来看到Harold的满脸关切，他在给自己包扎，给他量体温；他想起了Harold担忧地念自己名字，他的声音一直在John的通讯线路里指挥着。

“我好想你。”John只是静静地说了一句，靠向了Harold。

Harold没有躲开。他的眼神满是关切，满满的都只是John，就像从前，就像是John的那个Harold。

“我好想你在我身边。”John继续说着。

他想起了Harold穿燕尾服和领结的样子，在去博物馆酒会之前他还给John整理了领结；他想起了在电影院里，Harold的腿碰到了他，他的心跳突然就快了好多；他想到了碰了碰肩膀叫醒Harold时他的笑，那是在地铁站，看到John还活着他的笑容，就好像全世界都不再重要———那个仅仅为了John而笑的Harold。

 

“你觉得我怎么样，Harold？你曾经是我最重要的人。”

“我没法儿告诉你，John。”Harold的手摸着John的头发，“我毕竟不是他。”

“我知道。”John 回答道，“你跟我说过，迟早有一天我们都会死在。”John摇了摇头，“我一直以为那是一起死的意思。”

Harold凑过来亲了他的嘴唇，真实得过分。“那你来陪我吧，John。”

John想到了他们被迫分离躲避Samaritan时Harold的表情；他想起了Harold以为机器被毁时脸上的绝望；他想起了Harold满脸是血地倒在地上，在John怀里喘着气的样子。

“我好想你。”John又说。

Harold摸了摸他的脸，又吻了吻他，这一次的感觉飘飘忽忽。“那就来陪我吧。”

John沿着床滑过去，一直望着Harold的眼睛。他伸到枕头下面，拿出了枪。

“好吧，Harold，”他说。

John从床上站了起来，看着望着自己的那双蓝色眼睛。Harold坐得笔直，背显得僵硬，双手搭在膝盖上，微笑有些腼腆切很真诚，他的眼神很坚定；他看起来就像是John 的那个Harold，真的那个，拯救了他的生命的那个Harold。现在John可以把还交给他了。

“好的，Harold。”

他弹开了保险，用枪指着头，扣动了扳机。


End file.
